Miles Edwards
Miles Edwards (also known as Dr. Edwards), is the main antagonist of the 2016 sci-fi action film Max Steel, which is the adaptation of 2013 reboot TV series of the same name. He is the CEO of N-Tek and former partner of Jim McGrath and Max Steel‘s arch nemesis. The character is loosely based on Miles Dredd of the cartoon series the movie based on. He was portrayed by Andy Garcia, who also played Vincent Corleone in The Godfather, Part III ''and Detective Brolin in ''Let's Be Cops. Role in the film Miles Edwards is a scientist and father figure of Max McGrath who worked alongside the latter after Max's father died in an accident. He has ensured to made Max happy, as he also gave him gifts, and raised him like a son. When Max reach his adolescent years, he visited Max's house and talked to Max's mother about the incident that killed her husband. Edwards then offered Max to worked with him in N-Tek corporation just as Max revealed the capability to generate TURBO energy. Edwards then used an energy-absorbing machine to find out the said energy's source, and discovered that it came from Max's body. He then sent Air Elementor, one of his Ultralink allies, to dispatch him to confirm it. By this point, Edwards revealed his true colors by using his Ultralink-physiology-based battlesuit and revealed himself as true killer of Jim: Edwards has killed him as when the Ultralinks came to conquer Earth, he opposed his decisions to betray humanity in exchange of gain access for unlimited TURBO energy. He also intended to killed Max by drained every single drop of his TURBO energy so nothing can stood on his path. Of course, Max won't give up without a fight and they both fight. Max at first wished to killed him by overload his energy, but eventually decided to fight in close combat. Since Edwards' suit was only able to drain tremendous but limited amount of energy, Max allowed him to drain his overflowing TURBO energy. Predictably, Edwards was incapable to drain all available energy, and as a result, it killed him as his body engulfed within the TURBO energy explosion that he ironically caused. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength': Since the armor he had on was empowered by T.U.R.B.O. energy, his strength amplified several times than ordinary men. *'T.U.R.B.O. Draining Claw': With his special T.U.R.B.O. Energy draining claw, he can drain immense amounts of T.U.R.B.O Energy, as well as spearing through flesh and bone. *'T.U.R.B.O. Shockwave': Miles can unleash energy pulses with absorbed T.U.R.B.O. energy. *'Superhuman Durability': Miles' armor gave him durability where his armor made him impervious to bullet, and presumably also artillery-proof. Gallery MilesEd2.PNG|Miles meets with Steel to talk about the Energy MilesEd4.PNG|Miles Edwards revelas his true plan to Jim McGrath MilesEd5.PNG|Miles Edwards finds Max Steel MilesD1.PNG|Miles Edwards reveals his plan to Max MilesVsSteel.PNG|Miles Edwards fighting vs Max Steel MilesVsGuards1.PNG|Miles Edwards shooted by guards MilesVsGuards.PNG|Miles Edwards kills all the guards MilesVsMax.PNG|Miles Edwards fake defeat MilesVsS1.PNG|Miles Edwards Absorbing all the turbo energy MilesD2.PNG|Miles Edwards absorbing all the Turbo Energy and Last moments MilesEdwardsD.PNG|Miles Edwards Explodes by turbo energy overload and dies Trivia *When fully equipped with the armor, Edwards heavily resembles Ultron from Marvel Comics. Navigation Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Supervillains Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Master Manipulator Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Dark Knights Category:Rogues Category:Neutral Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Pure Evil Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Master Orator Category:Delusional Category:Mentally Ill Category:Dark Forms Category:Friend of the hero Category:Movie Villains